


Hand To The Heavens

by very



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/pseuds/very
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya Akira was two years old when his father taught him to move the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand To The Heavens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaineddove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [inoru_no_hoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [Tari (troisroyaumes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts), [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [KazunaRei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazunaRei/gifts).



> Prompted by Tari in the Go Go Igo! chat: superhero

Touya Akira was two years old when his father taught him to move the stars. He remembers hours kneeling in the fields pressing his chubby index and middle fingers together, raising his hand to the heavens.

Ten years later, Akira’s name is spoken of in whispers. They’re waiting for him to join them. He will: his future was in the first constellation with whom his father ever taught him to speak.

But when he sees the boy who can rearrange the stars into figures of heartstopping beauty with a clumsy wave, Akira wonders if he’s ever really read at all.


End file.
